Forever and A Day
by Ally Futuras
Summary: "With you, forever isn't long enough."


"Do you think it's true?" She'd asked him one late afternoon.

Dante couldn't be bothered to open his eyes, "Hmm?"

"That we're all made of the same matter as everything else in the world. If not- then what are we made of. What am I made of?"

She had been reading lately, Dante knew. More for her own personal gain, entertainment than to learn new spells or charms as she usually did. The young man was unsure if he agreed with such a drastic thing. Kat had been having different thoughts as of late, her eyes always glistened in a way he believed she had fallen in love with her texts. He thought she looked beautiful. Innocent, with no marks of pain on her face.

"Oh, Kat...," his voice rumbled deeply.

Stars he wanted to tell her. She was made of billions of stars all within her soul. Her eye's the color of a galaxy being born, breathing life into everything they touched. Her strength that of a million planets. Her heart the size of an entire universe if not bigger. She was the stars in the midnight sky, blanketing over all that was bad in the world and making it right. She made him feel at peace with how brightly she shone. Her shy smile reminiscent of a beautiful constellation all in itself.

Dante was just a black hole. He did not display as much beauty as she did. Not as much light. But that was okay. Kat was the stars and the planets, she was his galaxy and universe. She was the sun. Yes, the sun. She was the strongest light source into Dante's own black hole of a life.

He wanted to tell her all those things and more. Instead he told her, "You're whatever you want to be."

Because it was all so true. If someone would have told him three years prior that he would be at peace with such a girl as Kat, Dante would have slapped them silly. What crooked thoughts. And yet there he lay, an arm over his eye's as the two basked in the warmth of dusk, the setting sun. She'd grown on him. Dante had long since forgotten his youthful times of one night stands and reckless fights. He was no longer a child to behave in such an immature manner.

Her soft chuckle brought Dante out of his thoughts, a light gift of serenity to his ears, "I'd like to be sunshine."

"You already are sunshine," he let his eyes open. Mouth parted, a sigh escaped his lips.

"If I'm the sun, you're the moon," she dared, her eyes glistening up into the blackness of night slowly covering the sky.

What a silly, stupid thing to say.

"It's a failed romance. A tragic ending to a tragic beginning. They never touch. Never meet. They were born from the chaos that created them."

"So were we. They're just like us. And besides... they compliment each other so well."

And the sun shines warmth upon the moon, unlike any other.

Yes it does, yes it does. They'd forged a sort of life together. The two had no one else other than themselves, their own company. Closeness came easily. Friendship wasn't even a start as to what had sparked between them. Three years together, battling demons and living off scraps. Yet they persisted, never losing hope.

She was unlike the previous women in his life. All flaunting their bodies, large breasts and thighs to die for. His good looks were useful only to leave the club with the most attractive, busty and wanted dame. After being pulled into such a shit storm with his brother, Dante knew he could no longer return to his previous life no matter how hard he tried. And he had tried, truthfully. Yet his thoughts always returned to the same bright eye's, breathing life into him. Kat was different. Strange, even if just at first. Dante respected the witch. Her skills and knowledge had only grown through the years as his own as well.

Even as they lay beside one another, neither dared turn their head. Their shoulders barely touching, they had a sort of comradery. A comradery, Dante hoped, one which would last. Although, perhaps they were beyond that point. The tender bruises left on her neck spoke a different story, hidden only by her hair which had grown longer. Even Dante could still feel the warmth upon his lips of when she had bitten and drawn blood. Just thinking back on their heated morning made his chest tighten.

It had been a passionate escape. It loomed over their heads. For weeks, the unspoken attraction. Possibly even months, years if Dante dared to be bold. Her thick, makeup rimmed eye's had caught him in the early morning hours and the hunter was unable to control himself any longer. She was captivating, her hair a ruffled mess of knots, her pink nose and the glossy look in her eyes. As he drew away, regret filling his belly, intent on apologizing and retreating outdoors... she'd grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him in return. _Really _kissed him.

Her shy demeanor was nothing but a front for what truly lived within her. Dante felt prideful of the fact that he'd been the one to release the beast living inside. Vented anger and frustration all finally being released.

"I could stare at the sky forever," she smiled beside him.

Sex didn't matter before he met her. Such a fact made goosebumps crawl on his skin. Without a second thought of what he was doing, Dante had taken her hand in his, breathing out, "With you, forever isn't long enough."

Saying those words, Dante might as well have professed his entire love for the woman. They both knew it. He'd been caught off guard as much as she had but the words had simply escaped Dante's mouth. He almost began to regret it. He'd been the one who spoke the words and he would be the one to receive the blow no matter how hard of a hit it would be.

Intoxicating. That was the only word in existence that could explain what he was feeling beside her. She was intoxicating. Intoxicating and dangerous. With a flick of her wrist, she could be deadly to him and only him. Her power over his soul was alarming. Yet he belonged to her, thoroughly until the end of time.

But she would never hurt him. She was Kat after all. No matter what he did, what he said, the young woman would never harm him in any way. Dante could only wish he could do the same. He would never bring harm to the girl, the same who'd saved him countless of times before.

Kat's smile fell from her face, she bit her lip in thought, "How about forever and a day?"

The young hunter couldn't help but smirk as he brought up her hand and kissed her henna painted knuckles, "Forever and a day, angel."

* * *

**Little drabble to keep up with practice. Enjoy!**


End file.
